Drunken Dragon
by xxxPenny
Summary: Bonus chapter to 'Sacrifices'. Lucy takes a drunk Natsu home and suddenly sees him in a different light. Maybe this will evolve into something new? Please be patient with the second chapter :)


**_Please read: _**

_So, this is kind of a bonus chapter to "Sacrifices" another fic that I've written. If you haven't read it, it's not a big deal, you can still read this and get the story. But if you have read Sacrifices then you'll probably remember that Lucy picked up Natsu on her way home. That's where this story begins. _

_If you haven't read Sacrifices and you want to check it out then you can read it here: s/9339019/1/Sacrifices_

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**Drunken Dragon**

Lucy lifted Natsu up with all her strength and swung his arm around her own shoulder to steady the drunken boy. She stumbled unsteadily out of the quiet and mostly dark guild hall and had to focus on holding Natsu's body up. His feet were all over the place and his steps had absolutely no plan on how to get moving forward.

"Geez Natsu, help me out a little, you're really heavy!" Lucy panted

"What..? Oh, you're taking me home?" Natsu muttered with his head bowed down to the ground from the heavy drinking.

"No, I'm taking you to my place, I can't carry you all the way to yours,"

"Oww, I think I've gotta-"with that said Natsu spewed up sake mixed with some gushy flames and collapsed on his knees, letting his stomach decide when he would breath again.

"Are you ok?" Lucy smiled when his gags stopped and bent down in front of him with her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm better now, thanks," Natsu took her hand and she helped him to his unstable feet.

"I think it would be best if you sat down for a while," Lucy guided him to the nearest bench and let him lean back to catch his breath. He sighed hard and let the fresh air fill his lunges as he tried to spit out the foul taste in his mouth.

Lucy stood in front of him with her armed closed around her body, it was late spring but the nights were still not warm enough for her taste.

"Are you cold?" Natsu moaned with clenched eyes as he buried his face in his hands, "Geez my face hurts!"

Lucy bowed down to him and saw in the vague moonlight that his cheek was as red as Erza's hair.

"I'm fine," She assured him. Natsu's hair was hanging down and covered up most his face so Lucy carefully brushed the pink strands away. Her smooth skin swiped over Natsu's sore cheek and he flinched slightly from the touch. He lifted his head to meet her eyes.

There was something different about her, something that startled him for a moment. Maybe it was all of the booze, or maybe it was the light that highlighted her feminine features, whatever it was, Natsu suddenly felt weird somehow. With her hand still brushing his hair that kept falling forward she was leaning in so close that he felt her heated breath on his skin, it stank of strawberry daiquiri, _so typical you Lucy, always goes for the sweets, _the thought with a laugh.

Lucy caught his silly laugh and met his weary eyes again, "What?" she smiled as she cupped her hand over his red cheek.

"Nothing," he looked away, embarrassed to be caught with such a foolish look on his face.

"I think this will leave a mark in the morning, it'll probably hurt for a while," she stood up and reached her hand out to Natsu to help him stand. "Gray really beat you hard, didn't he?" she teased.

"I could beat the hell out of that bastard with both hands tied around my back! No droopy-eyed stripper could take me down!" he triumphantly raised his fist and grinned as he jumped up from the bench a little too fast. The whole world spun around in his head and he had to steady himself by grabbing onto Lucy again.

"Some things never change, I guess," Lucy sighed as she put Natsu's arm around her neck.

When Lucy was finally able so stumble into her apartment with Natsu drooling on her shoulder she quickly laid him down on the bed. _I regret promising him he could sleep in my bed, but a promise is a promise, even if he doesn't remember it. _She saw his soaked pants and vest and started removing them before the entire bed started smelling like booze.

"Ow, I don't think we're there yet Luce," Natsu gave her a sly smile as she dragged his pants down.

Lucy blushed at his comment and watched his face for a moment, not sure what she should respond to that. She shook her head slightly and tossed his clothes into the bathroom before going in herself to change into her night clothes.

A few minutes later Lucy walked out of the bathroom to find Natsu lying on the floor, snoring like a champion and with the blanket swirled around his body.

"Really?" she pouted, "Aren't I done carrying you today?"

She grabbed him carefully by his shoulders and yanked him into a sitting position without waking him. She knelt in front of him as she planned out in her head how it would be best to lift him into the bed again. Just then, a huge cloud that had been blocking out the moonlight for some time decided it was time to move on and slowly drifted away into the black night. The light hit Natsu's face from the side and cast a metallic glow around him, for the first time Lucy was struck by his handsome features. His masculine jaw and chin, his smooth skin and the playful eyes, how come she had never noticed before?

"Wow, I must be really drunk right now," she whispered to herself as she tried to shake the thought out of her head. But when she looked at him again, he was still waking her interest.

"Mmm," Natsu hummed in his sleep, throwing Lucy out of her fascination.

Lucy rose up and connected her hands around Natsu, giving all of her strength yet again she was able to lift him high enough to lay him back down.

"Ok, ok..." he muttered quietly when she clapped him carefully on the back as a sign for him to move aside. Lucy crawled into the bed and under the already heated blanket. Natsu spun around and reached out for her in his sleep. "Come," he moaned.

"Stop it," Lucy pushed his arms away and tried to escape his grip, but in her frantic movements she woke Natsu up and he leaned himself up on his elbowed beside her.

"Why? I wanna hold you, let me," he rubbed his eye and yawned.

"I just want to sleep," she turned away from him and tried to fall asleep before he protested.

"Sleep in my arms then," he snuggled up behind her and laid his arms around her chest. "Your scent calms me down, it helps me sleep," he said in her ear before he sniffed her neck gently.

His nose poking her neck sent shivers down Lucy's spine and her face flushed pink as he kissed her slowly on the same spot.

"Wh-what are you doing, Natsu?"

"Hm? I just wanted to know if you taste as good as you smell," he smiled "You don't taste like strawberries, but still you taste good. Salty."

Lucy stiffened and turned around in his arms. He looked at her with sleepy eyes and a wide smile. Lucy didn't say anything; she just looked at him, looked deep into his eyes. Honestly she found the whole situation kind of surreal. Natsu had never said anything like that to her before, nor had she ever wanted him to. But she kind of liked hearing him being so sweet. Natsu saw her soft face and tightened his grip around her.

"I'm so glad I met you, Lucy,"

"Me too," she chuckled.

The next morning Lucy woke up still lying in Natsu's arms. Her head was on his chest and followed his breathing up and down in a steady rhythm. She narrowed her eyes and let out a big yawn before sitting up beside him. It was probably still early in the morning; the sun didn't even seem to be fully awake yet. Lucy usually hated getting up early, but this morning she didn't mind, she would definitively get tired early in the evening but for now it seemed ok. She let her hand rest on Natsu's bare chest for a moment, just watching his peaceful face as she felt the warmth he was radiating. His face was still red from Gray's punches, but knowing Natsu, Gray probably looked the same way.

Lucy stroke up and down Natsu's torso, feeling his muscular body beneath her palm calmed her down somehow. She had always admired his fit body, but she had never been able to touch him like this before. As she kept caressing him, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile.

"Morning," he said with a husky voice

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she smiled back at him

"Extremely well," he laughed, "Thanks for taking me here last night, but I would've been fine sleeping in the guild you know,"

"I know, but you would've ended up sleeping on the floor and puking all over yourself, it's better for you to wake up here and you probably have a headache now, am I right?"

Natsu hadn't had time to check for any aching yet, but when she mentioned it, his head was banging inside his skull like never before. He grabbed his head and flinched as he grinned at her.

"You know me too well,"

Lucy leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead gently, "There, that'll ease the pain," she smirked, "I'm starving, do you want to eat breakfast with me?" she stood up from the bed and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'd love to," he smiled and lay back down on the bed.

"Thanks for always taking such good care of me Luce,"

"No problem, after all you've done for me it's my pleasure," Lucy smiled to herself, she really loved spending time with Natsu, she couldn't have been happier that they had met. Even if he was annoying pretty much all the time, barging into her home unannounced and eating all of her food, she liked having him around, he always made her feel safe and she knew he would always be there for her.

Natsu looked over at Lucy preparing the food for the two of them. He thought back at the previous night he had spent with her and grinned, "Hey Lucy, do you want to go out with me tonight?"

Lucy stiffened and turned to him with a blush on her cheeks, had she really heard him right? Had he just asked her out on a ... date?

"Sure, I'd like that," She replied without thinking, _A date with Natsu? Really...? Well, I guess it could be nice. He's a great guy after all, yeah.. It will be nice, I'm already looking forward to it! _

**End, for now.**

* * *

_Okay, I'll end this here. Hehe, sorry if you wanted to read more. I'll maybe write another chapter sometime, I probably will do it, I just need some time so please be patient with this one :)_

_I'd love it if you would let me know what you think about this chapter :) _


End file.
